The present invention relates generally to devices and methods used for mixing at least two fluids, wherein the fluids may be liquids or gases or a combination of both. Particularly, the present invention relates to a venturi device for use in the aeration of wine and a method of use. Specifically, the present invention is directed to a venturi device for use in the aeration of wine when dispensed from a bladder through a valve, such as that found in boxed wine, but should not be limited to that purpose only. Wine connoisseurs often expose wine to air, or aerate the wine, prior to drinking. Aeration may be used by connoisseurs to enhance the taste experience, for example, as a way to open up young wines to make them more balanced and smoother by softening tannins, or to improve the expression, harmony, and smoothness of the wine flavor. Aeration is also known to reduce the high carbon dioxide level often found in young wines and the accompanying odor that masks their true aroma. Many wine connoisseurs believe that the flavor of most wine, particularly red wine, improves with aeration by revealing the true complex personality. One method of wine aeration is to simply uncork the bottle and allow the open bottle to sit for the length of time deemed proper for the particular bottle. While this method has been used for years, it is inefficient and causes the drinker to wait for the requisite time, and further, the narrow bottleneck may encumber most air from opening up the wine. If time is not a concern, the connoisseur may simply let the wine aerate slowly in a glass. Another aeration method involves the use of a decanter and an aerating funnel. Since a decanter is essentially a pitcher with a wide opening, the increased decanter surface area permits more rapid aeration. The additional use of an aerating funnel during pouring further aids in aeration.
Other methods of wine aeration include the use of aeration devices marketed specifically for the wine enthusiast. Some, such as those marketed under the RABBIT®, SOIREE™, and RESPIRER® trademarks, provide aeration using a vortex generator to swirl the wine. A popular device, marketed under the trademark VINTURI®, and disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,614,614, produces an aerated wine using a venturi device that is hand-held or placed in a holding stand while the wine is poured through it. While devices such as this may have some applicability, they can be awkward to manipulate. For example, a drawback to designs such as these is that the user must be especially careful to control and limit the flow from the bottle to avoid overflow of the entrance section. Another problem is that the user must pour accurately into the entrance section to prevent wine from flowing out of the air entry passages. This creates an unsanitary and unpleasant experience for the user.
Furthermore, rigid boxes containing a flexible bladder holding a liquid such as wine have become a popular method of marketing and selling such products. The containers are usually sold in 3 liter or larger sizes. While aeration of wine prior to consumption is desirable, oxidation and spoilage may occur if wine is in contact with oxygen for extended periods. Box wines are advantageous since the consumer is able to dispense “fresh” wine over a long period of time as compared with bottled wine which must be consumed relatively quickly or risk spoilage. The advantage of bladder-contained box wine results from the wine in the bladder being protected from exposure to oxygen prior to dispensing. This protection is furthered by incorporation of a valve mechanism that prohibits oxygen from entering the bladder. Although the bladder and valve system protects the non-dispensed wine from oxidation, from a taste perspective, the arrangement can also be seen as a disadvantage because, as mentioned, aeration of the wine immediately prior to consumption can greatly improve the character and complexity of the wine's flavor and aroma. Furthermore, such boxed wines are relatively large and difficult to maneuver while dispensing wine into a glass. The handling difficulty therefore encumbers the user from dispensing the wine through a hand-held aerator, such as those mentioned, or even through an aerator supported on a stand. Therefore, there is a need for an aeration device for use with bladder types, or other types of fluid dispensing devices, such as those used with box wine.
The contemplated device provides an inexpensive, easy to produce and package, easy to handle, and reliable device and method for dispensing aerated wine from a bladder or other type of fluid container without the need for additional expensive and cumbersome external devices. Additionally, since initial aeration of box wine occurs during dispensation, the contemplated device provides a user friendly device for providing efficient and increased aeration and therefore an enhanced wine consumption experience when consuming box wine. The present invention provides a novel aeration device and an aeration device which is integrated with, or in-line with a valve, along with a method of using, to thereby improve the flavor of dispensed box wine and consumer perception of quality therewith.
Venturi devices are well known in the art of measuring fluid flow and mixing fluids. Without exception, they include an entrance section, a constricted middle section, and an exit section. In operation, as a fluid flowing at a certain velocity in the entrance section encounters the constricted middle section, the fluid velocity will correspondingly increase according to the continuity equation: Q=V1A1=V2A2, where Q is the constant flow rate, V is the mean velocity of the flow, and A is the cross sectional area of the flow. Generally, a second fluid may be introduced into the fluid stream at the constricted middle section where the increased velocity has created a pressure differential between the outside of the venturi and the intermediate fluid passage.
The present invention overcomes the shortcomings of known box wine dispensing arrangements, including those having valves, by providing an aeration device in the form of a novel venturi apparatus. The novel venturi apparatus includes unique air induction passages that minimize leaks or drips. The apparatus may be further integrated with a dispensing valve, such as that used with box wine. Furthermore, the apparatus creates new and unexpected results due to its ability to aerate wine that has not been previously exposed to air by using only the internal head pressure provided by the box wine or other container type.